It starts with a letter sesshomaru and kagome
by kagome-cynthia96
Summary: ok so it all starts with a letter and with kagome that will change her life completly and other peopls lifes too.. then it will be a kag/sess story.
1. Chapter 1

The letter

(kagome talking)..I closed my diary and put in on my desk.I just remembered that tommarow i had to go the feudal area so i stood up and prepared my backpack.I layed on my bed and putted the alam cluck on 6:00am(i know to early xdd). I woke up got my stuff and jumped in the well. Inuyasha was waiting for me there. "Hi inuyasha im back".."hey kagome...i have some news to tell you".  
"What is it inuyasha?".Saying it really low,"Kikyo is going to be joining the group.." "WHAAAAAAT INUYASHAAA WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS JOINING THE GROUP HOW COULD..SO THAT MEANS YOU CHOSE HER" "im so sor"(got cut by kagome).."i dont care you know now that you have someone i will find someone better than you you will see" and she went straight to the village. "hi sango,miroku,killala,(i dont know how to spell it)and shipou.  
"i brought some stuff for you guys", she handed them over to them.

When she got to the last part of the things she found a letter that was from her mom, she remember her mom wanted to tell her something but she had to leave. She opened it and it said:

Kagome,  
i have something that i always wanted to tell you when you read it dont get angry please When i got married to your father i figured out he was a fairy(a boy one ovioyusly). So i became one too and then now that we had you it said that because we both were fairies are daughters and sons had to be too and you will turn a fairy tommarow cause its your 18 birthday.  
You will be fairy when you want though by transforming Also your father was the ruller of the kingdom of fairies so now you have to rule it the problem is that the castle is over there in the feudal area so you would have to stay in live there your life will be like a demon one cause you will be inmortal a me and souta too but not your grandfather..tommarow you will have to go to the kingdom and when you transform someone will guide you to the castle..see you in the future we all love you

sinserly,  
your mom.

Kagome told everone what it said and everyone stayed with their mouth open. Sango asked,"kagome do you care if we go with you to your castle""Sure sano you and the others are welcome there and if you would like you could all stay and liver exept 2 people inuyasha and kikyo in the then end the both are together so..they have to live together dont they the could tommorow with us to visit but not stay to live." "oh thanx kagome but what about the jewl shards"  
"we will keep looking for them somedays" Inuyasha and kikyo were inside kikyo was really mad and inuyasha was mad and sad, but in the end everything was his fault. It was already night so they all fell asleep.

They all woke up because there was a very bright lite comming from kagome. A diamond shape necklace appeared on kagomes neck and when she tpuched it she started her transformation when she finished it she looked beutifull she had a short pink sparkley top and short pink skirt that matched her top, in each hand their was a pink diamond and a peace of cloth(i dont know watever) surrounded her arm and she had silver high heels and ver big sparkly wings her hair kad pink highlites and it also grew until her knees her eyes were now green and in her forhead she had a silver star.

Everyone had their mouth open even kikyo she looked so pretty. Then a unicorn appeared and explained that he was going to take them to her castle but he also said it was kinda far. Sango and Miroku got onto kilala, kagome and shipou on the unicorn. "Hey kagome why dont you fly i mean so me and kikyo get on the unicorn to go."  
"ok but if my wings het tired you will have to ride on shipou if he lets you and me on the unicorn" So the started their journey kagome looked really pretty while she was flying and inuyasha couldnt take his eyes on her. Inuyasha smelled a demon comming and an attack but he couldnt see who it was cause it was masking himself (how ever you say it)inuyasha screamed"watch out kagome an attack from a demon is comming straith to you" But it was it too late kagome was already falling.

i hope you liked it..did you?....I know it was too short

i will upload the next chapter if you liked it....comment....and also sorry for the mistakes of writing...ok bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My saver

Recap (last part of 1st chapter)  
Inuyasha smelled a demon comming and an attack but he couldnt see who it was cause it was masking himself (how ever you say it)inuyasha screamed"watch out kagome an attack from a demon is comming straith to you"  
But it was it too late kagome was already falling.

Chapter 2:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HEEEELP MEEE" kagome coudnt fly cause the attack was with a tenticle and with a liquid and it got on her wing.

But out of the no were sesshomaru came and got her and took her to inuyasha. "Sesshomaruu what are you doing here and why did you save kagome" said inuyasha.  
"hnn i have my reasons and they are not your problem" sesshomaru answered and continue fighting with naraku.  
"so i see little miko you are now a miko-fairy..i wonder what are your powers to see if you can fight...or is it that you are to weak " naraku answered

Kagome got very mad so she got out of inuyashas arms and went to fight naraku."maybe thats what you think but can you prove it...i dont think so and she went to attack." Her powers where the 4 elements (water,fire,earth and wind), and she still had her miko powers.

She did an attack called firestar she did some movements with her arms and did a circle inside it a star and then screamed " here it comes..firestar". For naraku it was slow ..he laughed and said"do you think that could get me ..you were wrong" and tenticle whent flying to her and she coudnt move aside so he got it with it and got it around her.

Inuyasha then said "thats it im going to help her" , kikyo stopped him and sesshomaru said "no ,lets see what she can do" so inuyasha stayed there watching and scared to see kagome get was being held by a tenticle .  
so she put her hand on the tentecle and said "water freeze" naraku screamed cause she has frozed his tentacle.  
So he broke the ice and at the same time broke his tenticle and kagome got free. "lightning strike" kagome said and lightinig hitted on naraku breaking him into peaces and then in some seconds he got taken by his bees.

Sesshomaru start walking away. "wait sesshomaru ..i never said thank you by saving me so thankx" said kagome, "hnn"  
said sesshomaru and went away.

She went back to her friends and hugged them but not inuyasha or kikyo she just nod to them like if she was was saying ok.

So the continued with their journey. 1 hour passed and they got to the castle it was so beutifull from the outside.  
The doors opened letting her and her friends in. She got welcomed and everything and the people that were going to help her rule the kindom prepared a welcome ball tommarow night.

And she met a nice guy named Gure they talked a lot and showed her all the palace. "So princess are you happy for tommarows ball youll meet your supposed to be fiance"..."What i have a fiance who is it?"  
"his name is..

Whi will be kagomes fiance?

Was it too short?..im trying to make it longer though..

I hoped you like it...Review please..and thank you a lot if you read it and liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: And she met a nice guy named Gure they talked a lot and showed her all the palace. "So princess are you happy for tommarows ball youll meet your supposed to be fiance"..."What i have a fiance who is it?"  
"his name is..

Chapter 3: "Meeting my fiance"

Gure i asked you who is my fiance?, said kags

"Miss his name is Sessho somthing..."

"ohh please dont say to me its sesshomaru!"

Garu: "ooh yeah miss thats his name sesshomaru"  
kags: "OHHH MYYYYY!" kagome was so shocked .everyone was looking at her because she had screamed so hard. "oh sorry hihi im just...shocked?'

She went back to the others and told them she had an arranged wedding with sesshomaru.

Everyone with their eyes and mouths really opened, kagome could see the inuyasha was about to explote

Inuyasha's thinking:" Oh no i cant beleive that hes gonna have her i mean shes MINE, no wait shes not but still oh common why is this happening"

Kagome: "inuyasha are you alright you seeem weird"

Inu: "Yaa sure enverythings greeat"

Kag: "ok...hey Sango lets go and pick our dresses for the ball, we have to be fantastic"  
Miroku:" ooh my sango you dont need to buy nothing your fantastic always, even though i have no idea of what the word means but thats ok"

Sango:" hahahahahaha yeaah sure lets go kags"

Kagome and Sango were going shopping in a store near the cloud where the palace is, they were trying so mucho beautifull dresses but they did not know what to pick.

Kagome tried out one and she loved it..it was a white loong dress with a blue boe tied on her waist, it was soooo loong.

Sango: "oh kags you should totally get that one its beautifull"

Kag" yeah thanx ill get this one and you dhpuld get the one you have on its awsome"

Sango had a black long dress with red printed roses and in her hair shell have a red rose.

Sngo: "yeaah ill get this one thanx"

They went back to the castle were everyone was getting ready sango and kagome were putting the dresses they had bought.

Kikyo had put on a dress she had found in her wardrobe it was a red long dress with white swirls.

And Miroku and inuyasha had putted on a tuxe that they had found in the closet also.

They were al reay and were waiting to get their name called to go down the stairs into the balroom.

Miroku had gone down with Sango, and Inuyasha with Kikyo.

Theyn the announced princess Kaome.

Kagome with a serious but happy look on her face she went down the stairs everyone was clapping.

She looked down and sesshomaru was waiting for her down to take her arm and go to the dancefloor.

She took his arm and continue walking

Kagome: Hh...hey sesshomaru we meet again

Sesshomaru: "hnn..yeah"

They started dancing and talking at the same time

Kagome: "hey sesshomaru the past time when i got hurt and almost fell, you saved me because your my fiance?

Sesshou: "yes i did and because another thing"

She looked to his face and she started to get closer to his.

Kagome thoughts: oh what am i doing"

She got so close their lips were almost touching but ...

What will happen!!! ..please revieew and commentt!


	4. Help!

Help!

So i need some help for chapter 4.

Because i really dont know what to write aboyt

so can you plase give me some ideas by reviewing this poste

thannx bye


End file.
